


【喵冰】再来/Lawine

by aeriyanagi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriyanagi/pseuds/aeriyanagi
Summary: CP：埃斯蒂尼安×伊塞勒Rating：R-18Background：FF14主线剧情3.0Author：@战月HmrHtg





	【喵冰】再来/Lawine

“睡吧亲爱的，我必如雪崩再来。”（1）

 

苍穹如洗，接近白色的灼灼日光洒下，却没有丝毫温度，只有碧蓝的帷幕上铺开层叠云层。如今，这堆积千年的云海就在他们的脚下，亘古永恒地飘浮，氤氲着弥散开来的雾气。  
自翻云雾海而来的风蕴藏着融雪的冰冷，吹过脸颊时不由得唤起一片战栗，令人畏缩。这股退却之意，不但来自于这份悠远且苍凉、不同于伊修加德的寒意，更源于面对眼前遗迹时由心而生的那份敬意。  
天极白垩宫，残垣断壁堆积起来的护壁，恍若龙翼一般张开的拱形，随处都是破碎的石块，静静旋转不语的水晶。一切的一切，恍若一本书、又好似一段回忆。  
而那个女人，就是读者，也是那段回忆的拥有者。他望向身旁的同行之人，只见那位精灵族女性一向冷傲的嘴角竟漾起一丝不易察觉的弧度，恍若冰面上的一点涟漪，乍然而现又了无踪迹。  
明明与他一样是活在这个时代的人，却总怀着难以言说的使命与莫名的悲怆，用那双冰雪一般寒冷的眼睛注视着眼前的景色，像是要融入、抑或说回到那历史中去。

行走在古老的台阶上，纵然伊塞勒是个善于掩饰之人，却也难掩心中的悸动。毕竟，历经千辛，她终于要重逢圣女希瓦的挚爱、也是“她”最为憧憬与仰慕的存在。若不是顾及同行的光之战士与那位素来和自己水火不相容的苍天之龙骑士，她定会像一个年轻冲动的少女一般迫不及待地奔跑着拾级而上。  
这样想着，她不禁有些好笑，笑自己经历了这么多却还像个孩子一般沉不住气。不过，她的脸上并没有流露出这丝动摇，只是风在拂过面颊时轻轻吹动了她的嘴角。  
只是一瞬，可这短短的一瞬，却让一个目光落在她身上。她没有侧目，却也知道看着自己的人是谁。  
她在心中，带着叹息一般的口吻，念出这个名字。  
埃斯蒂尼安。  
她不懂他，纵使她很想去懂（是的，她想，即使她很想否认这个事实），可是无法易地而处，她便无法感受到他的悲痛。想象中的痛苦是浅薄而虚假的，伊塞勒并不想单凭自身的想象去揣度他的恨意、试图自己能理解他的怨念。  
可还是心有不甘吧，对这个与自身针锋相对的青年。他的言语总是咄咄逼人夹枪带棒，与温和稳重的光之战士不同，他就像自己随身背负的枪，不隐藏一点锋芒，带着血光与杀气，直直地出现在她的面前。所以她无法去无视、忽略，只能直面。她知道，自己永远无法与这个男人和平共处，哪怕她并不想与他唇枪舌战，可是每次交谈之时她总是很难控制自己，她内心焦急，她想要反驳、去说服……  
也许，她是在说谎。内心深处，她这样说道。她其实也想和那个男人好好相处，但是情绪不受控制让自己着急，有一些自私吧，她把自己那些肮脏的情绪发泄到了与他的争吵之中。她讨厌这样软弱无力、需要外人支撑的自己。  
“冰之巫女。”一把低沉的嗓音传来，她猛然回过神，才发现不知何时自己停下了前进的脚步。光之战士、阿尔菲诺都面带关心之色地回头看着她，而身边扰乱她心神的罪魁祸首——依然是全副武装的铠甲，将自己的脸遮的严严实实看不出半分情绪，只有倨傲的嘴巴紧紧抿着，仿佛刚才出声的不是他一般。  
真是让人讨厌啊……明明都要见到圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格了，我这是在做什么呢。她暗暗责备自身，重振思绪，昂首望向前方，迈开坚定的步伐。

当他们真正步入遗迹之中，之前的压迫仿佛消失、又恍若更甚了。亲眼看到了那些碎石之上残留的精美花纹，那些精心砌成的倒颓立柱、那些荒芜丛生的草丛，埃斯蒂尼安就越能感受到那段自己并不知道的历史的真实。颠覆了自幼的认知，也是推翻了伊修加德的历史，让他越能察觉自己的无知。  
此时，随行的莫古唐开口了：“看风势，莫古估计吹喇叭了圣龙大人也听不到库啵，为什么不等等呢库啵？”  
一句话，让他们三个人面面相觑。毕竟，他们是做好了与圣龙见面的心理准备而来，没想到却又生波折。他的目光直直投向冰之巫女，毕竟是她提出的来与圣龙会面的建议。只见女子垂目沉思，不发一言，倒是光之战士率先开口：“大家一路也累了吧，我们不如休息片刻？”  
他总是那么善解人意。埃斯蒂尼安有些无奈了，她的沉默大概只是在考虑说辞，不知为何，他觉得她因为延迟与圣龙的会面而松了一口气。这是荒谬的，因为她比谁都想见到那位圣龙，可是此时此刻，亲自站在天极白垩宫，她却退却了。  
并不是因为她没有勇气，能够率领异端者反抗皇都、只身对战武神的女子不会缺乏勇气，那她那份犹豫不决到底从何而来？埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地咬唇，踢了脚边的石块一脚，这个女人，真是让人琢磨不透。  
光之战士在与莫古唐对话，而那位娇生惯养的小少爷居然跑去捡柴了。不出他所料，这位小少爷兜兜转转，捡起来的都是被雾气浸透的湿柴，或者是不易燃烧的粗柴。他叹了口气，走上前，抢先在阿尔菲诺碰到地上的木枝之前把它踢到一边。  
“这木头是空心的，烧不起来的。”他语气中带着不耐烦，但还是像个老师一样蹲下来，拾起另一块木头，举给阿尔菲诺看，“这种，没有被打湿，没有腐烂的，才是柴火。明白了吗？”  
“哦哦哦，原来如此！”阿尔菲诺恍然大悟，脸上是稚嫩未退的笑容，“原来捡柴还是门大学问啊！”  
“那是当然。”埃斯蒂尼安不置可否，“你之前捡的那些都燃不起来的，冰之巫女看到肯定要骂你。”  
“哈哈，伊塞勒才不会说我呢，她一直很温柔的。”阿尔菲诺一边说着，一边蹲在地上认真地辨认木头，没有注意到埃斯蒂尼安微怔的神色——当然，他也看不到，因为苍天之龙骑士，将一切情感波动都掩藏在了头盔之下。  
冰之巫女……温柔？两个毫无关系的词被联系到一起，让埃斯蒂尼安不禁想笑。但是那笑还没有发声之前，他就感到了莫名的悲哀。的确，那个女人，对待别人——光之战士，阿尔菲诺，甚至是云海的那群莫古力，都是可谓温柔的。唯独对他——他是真的笑了——永远那么声色俱厉。  
不过，要发现她的温柔的话，倒是不费力气的。看着高挑的女子熟练地生火、架起锅，将野菜用随身携带的匕首剁碎（也不知道她浑身上下藏了多少利刃），在锅内加水，加入零零散散收集来的植株与研磨成粉的小石块，一边搅拌一边陆续加着新的东西。火光映照在她的脸庞，将那冰雪般的皮肤照的更加明亮，仿佛玄夜之白雪一般发光；她冰蓝色的眼睛专注地看向锅内，长长的睫毛就像伊修加德的夜色，浓得化不开却带着别样的诱人；嘴唇不知是否被火光照暖，柔美得难以置信，似乎让人能触摸到她内心的那点笑意。  
埃斯蒂尼安不得不承认，她做饭的样子与她战斗时候截然不同，后者是纯粹的冰之巫女，与这个称呼一般带着库尔札斯扑面而来的雪花；而前者，却像是一个普通的女子，不带锋芒刀光，只是冰融化后的粼粼水色。  
当夜真正降临，暗压压的帷幕沉沉压下，墨一般的黑肆意漫延，与彻骨的寒冷一起笼罩了翻云雾海，当万千繁星倾泻，落在浓黑之幕上。四溢的饭菜香味弥散开来，在那簇火堆上热闹地鼓着热气的、咕噜咕噜沸腾着的，是她亲手做的炖菜。浓浓的酱汁表面冒着泡泡，浓郁的乳白色就像在库尔札斯的兵营中能喝到的热牦牛奶，煮得稀烂的野菜仿佛化了一般，随着酱汁翻滚。  
埃斯蒂尼安拿出随身带着的酒，倒满了五只杯子。他们围坐在火堆旁，小小的火光驱散了寒夜与黑暗。喝下一口酒，火辣辣的酒液顺着喉咙流下，经过心，又径流到周身，直教人浑身都暖和起来。  
捧着临时替代碗的凹形石头，阿尔菲诺迫不及待地小酌一口，却被烫得不禁龇牙，光之战士笑了，提醒道：“你不要这么着急，慢点喝，吹一吹。”说着，他也拿起碗，柔柔地吹着炖菜表层，然后抿了一口，出声赞叹：“味道好棒！”  
埃斯蒂尼安看着眼前的石头，他还记得冰之巫女盛菜时候的模样，下垂的眉眼温顺，小心翼翼地将锅内的炖菜移到碗内，然后她抬眸，一瞬间，火光照耀着她的脸庞，而星光落在她的眼里，那样闪耀，她伸手，将碗递给自己，有着难以察觉的紧张，却还是强作镇定地回身。  
在她回身之后，他便收起了目光。这样不行，他对自己说，自己太过于关注那个女人了。他老是在想她，想她真正的面目、行动的目的，在自己面前的严厉。此时又被她一时的温柔夺去了心神。不过是一个萍水相逢的同伴，有什么必要在意的。他这样对自己说，却明白这个谎言欺骗不了自己。  
天地间，风声呼啸，四周的树木摇曳，火堆燃烧发出小小的劈啪声响。他、光之战士、阿尔菲诺席地而坐，冰之巫女倚着石块站立着，莫古唐早已喝得烂醉，躺在一旁呼呼大睡。沉默与寂静在他们之间流转，而这份宁静祥和却洋溢着温暖，让他有些恍惚了。  
也许是美味的炖菜让他回想起家的味道，也许是身处陌生的云海之端让他们不由自主地依偎，也许是仿佛伸手可触的满天星辰在他们的头顶。他们，就像挚友一般，柔声诉说着自己的故事。  
阿尔菲诺的嗓音有着不符合他年龄的成熟，很难相信拂晓血盟的重担落在这样一个早熟睿智的少年身上，埃斯蒂尼安不是不佩服他的。比起十六岁的愣头青的自己，阿尔菲诺简直是让人惊叹的存在，他坚韧不拔、聪慧好学，他的未来就如同他们头顶的星海一般浩瀚无际又闪烁夺目。  
而光之战士，这位名满天下的冒险者，居然也开口说起自己那犹如史诗一般的故事。哪怕他遣词简洁，但是寥寥数语间的惊心动魄、跌宕起伏却是可窥一二，这位一直温和沉默的英雄经历了惊涛骇浪，却十分难得依然保持着最初的和善。  
冰之巫女……她依然是那本他看不懂的书、他不了解的历史，可是他很难定言，这是否是第一次他能够触碰到她的真实。她说着自己的无知，说着战争的荒谬，说着冰之巫女的决心，接触到她的意识越多，他就发现自己永远不能与她站在一边。  
天极白垩宫让他见证了自己的无知，他不是不为千年前的背叛痛心。可唯有过去的才是真正实在的，而目前则只是一场苦痛的挣扎而已。它是要生长到那一去不返的存在里面去的。只有死者才完全存在。他们的失败和成功，希望和恐惧，欢乐和痛苦，都已经成为了永恒。种种烦扰早已埋进了坟墓，种种悲剧只留下一幅褪了色的记忆，种种热爱都已由死神的神圣的一触而成为了不朽（2）。  
他依然要复仇，因为那才是他的过去，他无法舍弃这份仇恨，哪怕他知道自己的举动也许是可悲而得不到回报，可是他依然要这么做。死去的人，堆积的尸骨，身上沾染的邪龙之血，这一切都是他的过去、他的真实。  
“但可悲的是，现在我们身处的是人与龙互相厮杀的时代。我的父母死于尼德霍格之手，我也不会因为是时代的错就放弃复仇。”  
“因为无知，我并不清楚战争的起因是什么，但我知道一定要为这场持续千年的战争画上休止符才行。否则，发生在我身上的悲剧只会不断重演。”  
“而且我身具阻止邪龙的力量。如果人类和龙族不得不敌对，不需要有任何人下令，我会以自己的意志选择战斗，讨伐尼德霍格。”  
我自己的意志……就像冰之巫女传递自己的意志那般，埃斯蒂尼安也说出自己的意志。这是作为苍天龙骑士的义务，但更多的是作为埃斯蒂尼安的信念。他是对她说的，纵然明白这与她的意志截然违背，但是他还是这样说着。  
果然，冰之巫女的眯起眼睛，带着指责之意出声叫出他的名字：“埃斯蒂尼安！！”他明白，她是对自己的执着感到愤怒，但他却能感受到——大概是从之前忘记关起的心扉吧，她的语气之中居然带有惋惜与痛心。  
大概是为了这份痛心吧，他的锋芒隐了下去，嗓音低低地说道：“你也有自己的信念不是吗？那就说服圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格试试吧。”  
冰之巫女重新靠回到石块上，她露出了近乎微笑的柔和，目光沉静就像海子，“不用你说我也会的……”话音轻轻落在风中，被吹散在云海里。  
之后，在阿尔菲诺的提议下，他们准备小睡片刻。阿尔菲诺找好了避风的大石头，小小的身躯蜷缩在石头的庇护之下，光之战士抱着莫古唐，走到阿尔菲诺的一旁，将莫古唐放下，自己也靠着石头闭目沉眠。  
而冰之巫女，她好像不会疲惫一样，走到广场周边坐下，出神地望着星空。她在望着什么，又在想着什么？埃斯蒂尼安不得而知，也疲于思考。虽然没有流露，但是他也是很疲惫了。于是他也学着光之战士，在离他们不远的地方、广场另一侧，寻了块大石头，闭上眼睛。  
一切都像是在睡梦之中，但是却又无比真实。埃斯蒂尼安的确是睡着了，他在一片漆黑之中挣扎——也许不是漆黑，而是暗藏了火光的黑夜，他被这黑夜压得喘不过气，正当他要从这片压迫中醒来、抑或是压抑不住大喊出声之时，一束光照射了进来，就像是海上行驶的迷航的船只捕捉到了灯塔，他毫不犹豫、一把抓住了这束光——  
“啊！”女子轻呼，他乍然睁眼，却看到弯腰的精灵女子正蹙眉看着自己。而自己，正紧紧抓住她纤细得难以置信的手腕，以握枪的力道。  
他稍微松懈了手中的力气，却没有放开她的打算，“冰之巫女？”他挑眉，“你干什么？”  
冰之巫女松开绞住的眉，微微垂下了头，声音也随之低了下去，“我只是想帮你……盖一下毯子。”  
毯子？他有些错愕，才看到了掉在地上的一块小毛毯，不知道是熊皮还是鹿皮，看上去有一段岁月了，深褐色的毛皮变得更加深暗，而周边被结实紧致的针脚缝的扎实。埃斯蒂尼安看向眼前的女子，却更加惊愕。  
不知是火光未熄，还是他的错觉，冰之巫女冰蓝色的发丝垂下一缕，落在她的脸庞，而她的面颊上居然有一丝隐隐的温柔。这在与她同龄的女子面上出现可能是寻常，可是这是冰之巫女，从未对自己和颜悦色过的女人，她的眼睛直直看着自己，坦然又纯粹，美丽得就像库尔札斯千年不化的冰。可是这份冰雪却带着一点润泽，盈盈盛满了星光，与他的戴着头盔的面庞。  
握着她的手腕，他觉得自己的手指在燃烧。好像是先前喝的酒冒上了头，在全身的血脉中叫嚣。他一用力，拉住她的手腕将她拉向自己。柔软的身躯撞上铠甲，在她来不及皱眉叫痛之前，他就让她失去了开口的机会。  
他吻上了她的嘴唇。  
也许，吻字用的不太恰当，准确来说，应该是碰。只是他的唇碰到了她的而已，她的嘴唇就像她的人，冰冷至致，让他忍不住打了个冷战。但是这份冰冷却与她口内的温暖不同，碰到了她的嘴唇内侧，那份水泽与温度让他忍不住想要更加深入。然而此刻，却听到了那个女人仿佛嗫嚅的抱怨：“你的头盔……好痛……”  
原来是头盔撞到了女人的鼻梁，冰冷的金属碰到了冰一般的她，她居然败下阵来。埃斯蒂尼安不禁被自己的想法逗笑了，他将笑声压在嗓间，低沉的嗓音中却带着难以掩饰的笑意，“那么……脱掉吧。”尾音轻轻上扬，他的脸稍稍离开了她，松开了她的手（3）。  
她居然，没有逃跑，而是听话地用手扶住他的头盔，小心翼翼地摘下来。头盔离开，凛冽的空气迎面，他却不管不顾去追逐她的嘴唇。  
这次，是真的吻了。她似乎是被他的莽撞吓到，微微张开了嘴巴，这也给了他可乘之机。他的舌径直而入，直闯那无人涉足的寒冰之地，恍若热流一般疯狂席卷。 她被这从未经历过的暴风骤雨惊亟，双腿瞬时没有了气力，毫无招架地瘫坐在地。埃斯蒂尼安马上侵上她瘫倒在地的身躯，唇齿仿佛长合一般紧贴，不给她一丝喘息的余地。  
他依依不舍地舔弄她的口腔内壁，就像刮搜一样贪婪，吸吮着、感受着那薄肉的颤抖。他舔着她的牙齿，依次一下一下，又在牙龈上流连。他想探入她的喉间，舌尖在轻微的弹跳，引起一阵阵痉挛。她此时依然自制力惊人，居然没有呜咽出声，而是努力压着喉咙中欲破的情绪。口中的唾液越来越多，顺着唇瓣相接之处滴答而下，落在他深黑的铠甲，顺着流下，落在她白色的衣襟。  
越多越多，他的渴求越来越多。冰之巫女，自己看不懂的冰之巫女，自己不知晓的冰之巫女，他想要去了解、想要去融化。用自己的这身铁，去捂暖那块冰。  
唇齿依然相连，冰之巫女也由一开始的手足无措，慢慢变得从容。甚至，她秉承了她面对武神的大胆，像是在学习一般轻轻、又小心地舔着埃斯蒂尼安的牙齿。但还没等她继续更多，一条束缚却禁锢了她的舌头，他的舌紧紧缠住她的，像是平时二人争吵之时的互不相让一般纠缠。  
她像是不服输一样，用力又执着。当埃斯蒂尼安稍微离开了她的嘴唇之时，她竟追了过去。不过很可惜，她的舌头并没有她的言语那般有力，在埃斯蒂尼安的挑逗之下，她的舌头越发柔软，而她的身体，竟也像随着舌头一般被他的唾液浸软，变得无力起来。

如果可以重来，伊塞勒绝对会告诫此时的自己：不要贸然生出好心。  
是的，看着那位苍天之龙骑士形单影只地躺在一边，他身着铠甲的身影在雄伟的天极白垩宫之下显得格外渺小。夜风吹过，灌入她的衣内，让她不禁抱住双臂以驱散丁点的寒冷。  
他会冷吗……  
脑海中不禁浮现出这样的疑问，让她自己都吓了一跳。埃斯蒂尼安在她面前一直是无畏无惧的，他的这份毫无畏惧让伊塞勒十分讨厌，但是也不得不承认他的意志跟身体都是无比的坚定强大。哪怕他只是站在身边，也很难让人不为之侧目。他的心就像他的铠甲，如同雪原的红日，让在雪地跋涉的人不禁抬头、驻足。  
“而且我身具阻止邪龙的力量。如果人类和龙族不得不敌对，不需要有任何人下令，我会以自己的意志选择战斗，讨伐尼德霍格。”  
光之战士与阿尔菲诺都说了许多，但是她能一字一句、分毫不差回想起来的，却是埃斯蒂尼安的话语。  
她觉得分外可悲，她知道自己无法感同身受埃斯蒂尼安之痛。可是在那个瞬间，她真的、真的很想替他去背负这份痛苦，他言辞之中的坚决让她感到无力，她知道无论如何他都无法放弃，正如同她无论如何也无法放弃一般。  
可是亲耳、再次亲耳听到他的宣言，他宁愿豁出性命、也要了却仇恨的宣言，还是让她莫名想要流泪。  
这个人……我，没有办法和他站在同一边。  
这份认知让她几乎在那瞬间失去了理智，大声地喊出他的名字，不知道是为了呼喊沉浸在仇恨中的他，还是为了指责无力却又想得太多的她自己：  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
她为了整理心中繁杂的思绪，一个人来到广场边缘。也许是身处云海之上，那些星星仿佛离他们比在别处更近一些。那些闪烁又美丽的星辰，让她的心渐渐归于平静。是啊，一切都看明天了。她重振旗鼓，一定要说服圣龙，这样埃斯蒂尼安也没有机会亲自向邪龙尼德霍格复仇了，他的生命也不会受到威胁……  
是的，伊塞勒不禁苦笑了。她在那瞬间的失神，岂止是为了他与自己的疏途，更多的是对他性命的担忧。她不愿意承认这份担忧，可是这份担忧是实实在在存在于心里的，与自己的信念意志一起。  
所以，大概才会做出这般愚蠢的举动吧。看着睡着的苍天之龙骑士，她不由得走上前去，手中是自己随身带着的小毯子，本来是自己风餐露宿常用的，没想到还能在此时派上用场。  
她一步步走近了，一向警惕的他却没有察觉，他真的是很累了吧。虽然不说，但是能感觉得到。这一点上，他们是同一类人。背负了太多，却从不开口。  
看着他沉沉睡去的样子，紧紧抱着的双臂像是抵御外人入侵的城墙，头盔笼盖之下露出的嘴唇有些苍白，她轻轻弯腰，正要将毯子盖在他身上——  
“啊！”一股霸道的力道抓住她的手腕，她只感觉自己的腕骨都要碎了，痛得她忍不住叫出声。埃斯蒂尼安居然是醒了，坐起身质问她：“冰之巫女？ 你干什么？”  
虽然是质问，不过他的语气并不严厉，手中的力道也是微微松懈，可是却没有放开她的意思。她有些忿恨心血来潮的自己，为了一个可笑的来意来接近睡着的龙骑士，“我只是想帮你……盖一下毯子。”  
他大概会觉得我莫名其妙吧？伊塞勒自嘲地想，却见埃斯蒂尼安昂首看着自己，他的眼睛被头盔遮住，并不能看到其中的情绪。可是她却不知为何察觉到了一丝危险，这份直觉是战场上培养出来的、对于危机的预知，她只是无端感觉到了自己正要面对强大的敌人。还没等身体对这份直觉做出反应，这危险就已然逼近。  
当她的身体撞上苍天之龙骑士的铠甲，她的肌肤和骨骼都在叫嚣。可是她无暇埋怨，因为她正被自己的敌人堵住了嘴巴——自己与他交锋时最常用的武器。他的头盔抵住她的鼻子，痛得她都要窒息了，可是这份窒息更多是来自于嘴上的封锁。  
他并没有去侵略、占领，而是停留于表面。可光是这样就让她惊得丢兵卸甲，她并不是年少无知的少女，对这样的事情也算是有一知半解，可是作为统帅异端者的冰之巫女，并没有机会给她去实践，她更多的是亲吻冰雪来汲取水源。  
可埃斯蒂尼安不是，他是个人，是个男人。  
她第一次如此深刻地感受到自己的无力，仅仅是嘴唇相碰就让她难以站立。可是她还是坚持着，哪怕自己的大脑像车轮碾过的泥雪，已经是一片泥泞不堪。她直直地看着埃斯蒂尼安，想要以此让他退缩。正如他俩争论之时，每每看到伊塞勒坚定又带着责难的眼神，埃斯蒂尼安虽明面上没有退让，但也的确会稍有收敛。  
果然，他微微离开了她，让她有开口责怪他的时间：“你的头盔……好痛……”话音刚出，她却愕然，因为往日的严厉荡然无存，所有的只是她极少有的软缩。这就像是撒娇一样！没等她纠正自己的错误，埃斯蒂尼安的嗓音就让她忘记了抵抗：“那么……脱掉吧。”  
那是他少有的温柔，盛满了笑意，像是宠溺着她一般的语气。她呆住了，因为她从来没有见过这样的埃斯蒂尼安，卸下了那坚硬的铠甲，露出了真实的那个他，那个她一直想要了解的他。  
她轻轻脱去了他的头盔，这也是她第一次看到他的面容。星光下，他的脸恍若蒙了纱，美好得宛如一幅画。可是还没等她对那清秀美丽的五官有着更加细致的描绘，他就欺上前来，咬住了她的嘴唇。  
这次，是真正的交战了，看来之前只是打声招呼而已。伊塞勒知道自己已然完败，她在埃斯蒂尼安的攻势下已经无法思考，她感受到他的舌头在口内游走，横行霸道，而自己无能为力，只能觉得那炽热的舌头仿佛要将热度传遍她的身体。她的胸口升起来隐隐约约羞于出口的胀痛，她的脚趾忍不住蜷缩痉挛，她的双腿早就没了力气，颓然瘫倒，马上被男人压上。  
铠甲嵌入她的身体，她却觉得这份疼痛让她沸腾。她只觉得浑身燃烧起了恍若战意一样的火焰，这股火焰让她兴奋，眼前升起了雾气；这股火焰让她躁动，她的双腿忍不住摩擦；这股火焰让她迎上埃斯蒂尼安的舌头，勇敢地迎战。  
他的唾液浸满了她的口，她情不自禁地吞下，可还是有一些流出，顺着她的嘴角流在他的盔甲，又流上她的衣裳。她看到，眼前的那个人喉结轻轻滚动，眸色在刹那深沉，他的枪早就如同被热血浇灌一般滚烫，牢牢抵住她，只待一击毙命。她没由得出声，想要制止他接下来的行动：“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
他却没有理会她的呼喊，而是继续堵住了她的嘴唇，这次的吻温柔，却更让她难以呼吸，他仿佛要让她溺死在他的口中。他深深地勾住她的舌根，高高的鼻梁压在她的鼻子上，罔提出声，她连呼吸都感觉困难。脑海之中只有无意识地迎合……和最后的那份清醒。  
她感觉一只手爬上了自己的胸口，她想要阻止，却被一只大手擒住了手腕，一把抓住按在头顶，任凭她如何挣扎都无法撼动分毫。而另一只手，却轻轻抚摸着她的胸脯，隔着衣服，她并不能感受到手的触感。但是无端，她的肌肤在战栗，而那一直难安的尖端，也像是找到了发泄口，不听她控制地站立起来，与布料相互摩擦得生疼。  
那只手从她的衣襟之中灵活侵入，一瞬间，在他碰到她的一瞬间，她几乎是想尖叫出声了。那只手是粗糙的，经历了血与战场的洗礼，可是此时此刻，这份粗糙带给她的愉悦是无法估量的。埃斯蒂尼安粗糙的手摩挲着掌下细腻的肌肤，他摸过的地方就像被火烧过一样灼热。  
终于，自脖颈而下，来到了她的胸前。他几乎是毫不犹豫、却如获珍宝一般小心翼翼，一掌盖住了一边的柔软。她的身子在一瞬间颤抖，她想要隐藏自己已经立起的乳尖。可是埃斯蒂尼安却早她扭捏之前就发现了。  
他一定是在笑，她听得到他喉头愉悦的、压得低低的笑声。这个男人真是让人恼火……这么想着，伊塞勒用力咬下口中的嘴唇，一瞬间，血的味道弥散了口腔。她也借机离开了那个男人，可是，她依然是被压在身下，她并没有逃过他的桎梏。  
“你可真是……”她听到他这样说道，姣好的面容上居然浮现着一丝笑意，她一时间看得呆住了。虽然说出来有些丢人，可是她不得不承认，埃斯蒂尼安美的如同神一般。尤其是此时，她的视野之中只有他，他如满月一样皎皎的面孔彻彻底底照耀着她，而他的笑容——那微微勾起了一边的嘴角；那双眸——洇了水一般的瞳孔，都让她挪不开视线。  
然后，埃斯蒂尼安给了她致命的一击。战场上岂能有半刻的失神，他让伊塞勒彻底明白了这个道理。  
他握住了掌中的柔软，那突起的尖端被他夹在指间。伊塞勒没有了嘴唇上的束缚，竟一下叫出声来：“啊…”  
她没有料到自己的声音会这样软弱，就像哭泣一样无力又带着娇嗔的意味。可是身体上的刺激却让她心烦意乱，被埃斯蒂尼安握着的胸胀痛减轻了几分，可是一股由内而生的酥痒却让她想要渴求更多。仿佛是知道了她的心思，埃斯蒂尼安开始用力揉捏她的乳房。他的动作有些粗暴，但是力道却不过量，将手中的柔软肆意捏成各种形状，他看到越发红润挺立的乳尖，情不自禁地俯下身吮上去。  
“别、不要……埃斯蒂尼安……”伊塞勒只觉得很想哭泣，她的胸口被大掌欺凌，可是她却不想反抗。她只觉得自己浑身难过，想要扭动来摆脱这份难受。她的双腿之间不安又空虚，只能通过摩擦来暂时缓解。可是当她看到，他的头垂下来，她忘记了挣扎。因为，下一秒，他炙热的口腔将她的脆弱包含。

埃斯蒂尼安就像索取一般，吮吸着她的乳尖。他用舌尖轻轻弹了弹口中的尖端，身下的人毫无意外地打颤。他又笑了，冰之巫女，不过也是个普通的女子，他想起了她在做饭时的温柔，和她此时的脆弱是多么相似，这样的冰之巫女，比起与他争辩时候的冰之巫女，少了一分坚韧，多了一分脆弱，倒也不坏。  
她的强势碰上他的执着，会将两人都撞得生痛。可是当她躺在他的怀里，她的这份柔弱却恰恰包容了他。他的牙齿轻轻咬着那尖端，听到她喉间的喘息。她在自己的身下扭动着，让他只觉得再难抑制。他放开了制住她的手，想要探入她摆动的双腿。却不想——  
“你别动！”她居然还有力气，双手撑住他的胸口，不让他的头继续埋在自己的胸前。她一起一伏地喘气，半露的酥胸随着气息起伏，耸立的尖端闪着诱人的光泽，那是被他吮吸过后的印记。即使是这样，躺在他的身下，她也丝毫不肯退让，“为什么、为什么你……”  
这是在问他为什么这么做吗？埃斯蒂尼安真的是对这个女人的冷静与理智感到钦佩又无奈了。在这种情迷意乱的情形下，居然还有意志力和行动力去阻止他，该说不愧是冰之巫女吗？他低头看着她，她抬眼望着他，目光没有了方才的迷乱，却也不是往日的如冰一般寒冷，而是像苍穹一样悠远又宁静，像是在静静地等待他的答案。  
该说什么呢？是自己的真心话，还是敷衍了事。就算是选择后者，她也不会有反抗的余地，体力上的相争，她远远不是自己的对手。可是她不是一杆可以强折的枪，他不愿意、也不能这样对待她。  
埃斯蒂尼安从未遇到如此棘手的情况，哪怕是面对尼德霍格，他也不会比现在更加无措。  
他的脑海中回忆流淌，那些与她相处的往昔，争吵、误解、共行、斥责……就像一首叙事的长诗一般，娓娓而来。最后，诗的尽头，是她与他的初次见面，那是龙诗战争的开始，也是即将到来的终结。他与她站在硝烟之中，然后，她对他说道：“我是冰之巫女……”  
“伊塞勒。”  
他再次吻上她的嘴唇，然后，轻轻的，第一次，叫出了那个名字。  
冰之巫女，冰之巫女，他想要读懂的、了解的，并不是冰之巫女，而是冰之巫女的真实——  
伊塞勒。他想要拥抱的，只是这个人而已。

低得恍若一抹心悸，连伊塞勒也不确定埃斯蒂尼安是否真的开口。可是就是这样简简单单、似真非真的一声，却让她有些怔然。  
伊塞勒，光之战士、阿尔菲诺一直以名相称，只有他叫自己冰之巫女，疏远又礼貌（虽然他的行为远谈不上礼貌）。她知道这是苍天之龙骑士表达自身敌意的方式，对于与自己目的意志截然相反的她的敌意。可是，在她的内心深处，还是有一丝丝的不满与悲哀。  
这是对埃斯蒂尼安、而不是苍天之龙骑士的不满，明明一起跋山涉水、历经千辛，可是到头来，却是初见时候的那声“冰之巫女”。明明一起克服险阻、不远千里，可是却永远无法站在同一边，而是要互为对立。  
此时，这声“伊塞勒”却让她想要流泪。大概是因为他太温柔了，温柔地不像那个埃斯蒂尼安吧，她感受着嘴唇上的温度，被冷风吹拂的胸口也在不知不觉间被拢盖。  
然后，她沉入了一个沉稳的梦境。梦境中，她被温柔的冬日照耀，周身暖烘烘的，那是使雪原温暖千倍的存在。她不用在冰冷彻骨的、被冻凝的大地上单衣匍匐，生死一线；也不用在怪风呼啸的夜里秉烛深思，竭力呼唤着心中的神灵；更不用只身一人背负着千年的风霜与血泪，茕茕孑立于战场。  
她只是她，只是伊塞勒。就像那个在她徘徊梦境之时，轻抚着她发丝、静静候她醒来的人——他用自心口漫漫涌出的暖流汇聚成的那一声。  
伊塞勒。

**Author's Note:**

> （1）选自帕斯捷尔纳克《梦魇》。  
> （2）选自罗素《论历史》.  
> （3）“脱头盔”情节与对话改自《NORN9》室星隆线剧情。


End file.
